I am asking the NLM for a one-year grant: I shall complete the first English translation of Oribasius VI and Philostratus Gymnastic. The third most important surviving corpus of Classical Greek medical writing, after Galen and the Hippocratic corpus, is Oribasius Collectio Medica. He was personal physician to the Emperor Julian the Apostate, and the greatest encyclopedist of Ancient Medicine up through his own day. An invaluable source for the history of medicine, he preserves exact quotations of otherwise lost Greek medical writers, surgeons and physicians, and he exemplifies the highest level of medical care in the late Roman empire. Yet there is no English, nor any modern, translation of his work, save Daremberg's nineteenth-century French edition. Book VI is taken chiefly from the Therapeutic Exercises of the great surgeon Antyllus, Galen's older contemporary; this work, like Galen's Hygiene and their younger contemporary Philostratus' Gymnastic, is devoted to what we would call preventive medicine through exercise for cardiovascular and skeletomuscular fitness, to exercise physiology, to sports medicine for treating athletic injuries, and to physical therapy exercises. Recent resurgence of interest in the history of medicine, coupled with the growing importance of those same fields of modern medicine, makes these translations the more valuable and timely. Oribasius and Philostratus Gymnastic are the only important non-Christian Greek literature available in the Loeb or any English edition; for history of science and ideas, they complement Galen in giving a well rounded picture of a major ancient controversy, on proper application to preventive medicine of the "four humors" doctrine, that most important discarded theory of the Ancient-to-Renaissance world. Working at the SUNY Upstate Medical Library, Syracuse U. Lib. and NLM, I shall translate both works, discuss their correspondences with Galen in detail, evaluate them in modern terms (with my wife, Dr. M.O. Brophy, Anatomy Dept.). I am in contact with the Loeb publishers and with Dr. G. Luck, Classics Dept., Johns Hopkins, editor, Noctes Romanae series for Paul Haupt, Bern. I shall reapply to translate all other extant books of Oribasius in following years.